Founder's Gift
by oO.Polaris.Oo
Summary: Harry discovers new abilities on his fifteenth birthday, and so accidentally ends up going to the only people who can help him train this new gift.
1. Chapter 1

******In the event that someone reading this fanfic has spent their entire life under a rock, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hope you like it!**

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing, for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.

He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potters appearance did not endear him to the neighbours, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.

On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding here. He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him, as had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle.

News was close to nonexistent in Privet drive. The Daily Prophet printed nothing but nonsense- there was barely a point in taking it anymore. The muggle news contained nothing strange- no disappearances, or anything unusual.

His friends' letters contained nothing of importance, either. Only vague reassurances that he would be able to see them soon. He had passed anger with them long ago, and their birthday notes this morning had left him livid. With Ron and Hermione, his supposed friends. With Dumbledore, for leaving him in this hellhole. With the ministry, for being a lot of incompetent fools. With his Aunt and Uncle. With about everyone he had ever known.

Maybe he could leave his Aunt and Uncle's house, disguise himself, and live in the Leaky Cauldron. But that wouldn't work, for he was still underage and couldn't use magic without being expelled. No matter how angry he might have been at the Wizarding World, Hogwarts was his only home and if he would die before he was expelled.

He sighed and wormed his way out from under the Hydrangea bush. He stood in the hot afternoon sun and stretched, then headed off to the park. Plopping himself down in one of the swings and staring moodily at the ground, he muttered, "I do wish it would rain. The sun is getting really- huh?"

There was a sudden clap of thunder and the sky was dark with stormclouds as far as Harry could see. A second later, rain was pouring down.

"Oh, Merlin! Shit! That got me expelled for sure!"

He wearily got to his feet and plodded through the rain. The muggles were staring bemusedly at the sky, wondering how on earth it had went to bright and sunny to stormy so quickly. He stared at his shoes as he walked, waiting for the ministry owl to show up. After all, last time, with Dobby, it had only taken thirty seconds.

He made it back home and trudged upstairs. He stowed his wand under the floorboards and flopped onto his bed.

The next morning, the ministry owl had yet to appear.

The next evening, Harry finally stopped panicking enough to remember two things that he had read. (he really was quite a bookworm, but he had been punished if he outscored Dudley. At Hogwarts, he hadn't bothered to break his habit of learning in secret, as Hermione was bitter whenever someone outperformed her. He had read nearly the entire library, Restricted Section included, by night with his invisibility cloak.) Firstly, it was impossible for a wizard to change the weather unless they were a stormcaller. The last known stormcaller was Salazar Slytherin. Secondly, the ministry could not detect wandless magic, so as long as he did not use a wand, he was safe. The ministry did not consider this a problem, as only a select few could do magic without a wand. Supposedly the ability was discovered on the user's fifteenth birthday- which would have been yesterday for Harry. Due to the fact that Voldemort and Slytherin were the most famous users of wandless magic, Harry had figured it was something like Parseltongue, which was only passed down in the Slytherin line. However, maybe he had received the ability to do wandless magic when Voldemort tried to kill him. Now _that_ would be something he actually might have to thank Voldemort for. For the first time in twenty-four hours, or rather, the whole summer, Harry smiled. The ongoing storm outside cleared up as fast as it had started.

Harry waved his hand once. All of his possessions soared into his trunk, including his wand- he wouldn't be needing that anymore. Everything packed itself. Wandless magic was ridiculously easy. Another grin worked its way onto Harry's face. If he could do magic, he could go anywhere. He took the handle of his trunk, a snap of his fingers making it feather-light, shrinking it, and putting a disillusionment charm on it. Wandless magic was awesome.

He picked up the shrunken, invisible form of his trunk and slipped it into his pocket, before darting downstairs and out the door. He dashed across the street, not even noticing that he had nearly run over Arabella Figg. Once he was behind the play structure of the park and out of sight of the Muggles, he started concentrating. He knew the theory of what he was about to do, but he hadn't ever tried apparating before due to the Hogwarts wards.

"I need to go somewhere where someone like me took refuge, a place where I can live happily for the rest of the summer, a refuge where no one in the wizarding world would think to look for me…" Harry thought. A second later, he turned on his heel and was gone. Not with the usual "crack" of apparition, but with a faint flame and whiff of smoke.

* * *

Arabella Figg looked up in alarm as Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, dashed across the street and over to the park. She had a horrible feeling that he was about to do something extremely reckless. After hesitating for a second, Arabella decided to follow Harry now, and send word to Dumbledore afterwards. She began hobbling after the boy as fast as she could.

She managed to make it to the park and see behind the play structure in time- and almost cried out in alarm. Harry looked like he was trying to apparate! But that was impossible, from what Albus had told her- Harry never tried to learn anything ahead and only sixth years learned to Apparate. Just as this thought finished in her head, Harry Potter burst into flame and disappeared, leaving only a slight puff of smoke behind.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two, anyway. Hope you like it!**

**Again, for anyone who has spent their life under a rock, I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**This is Parseltongue.**_

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was standing on the lip of Salazar Slytherin's statue in the Chamber of Secrets. He had somehow apparated in through the Hogwarts wards, and apparently was "similar" to someone who had used the Chamber of Secrets as a refuge.

* * *

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Albus Dumbledore roared for perhaps the tenth time since Arabella Figg had flooed, panting and terrified, into his office with the news that Harry Potter had somehow caught fire and disappeared. Fawkes squawked a complaint and a few of the portraits yelled in rage as Albus slammed his fist down onto his desk.

"I mean- he almost ran me over- ran into the park- hid behind playground- looked as if he was trying to apparate- caught fire- and then he was gone!" stammered Arabella.

Albus muttered something about useless squibs and then swung his head around to pin Cornelius Fudge with a menacing stare. "And the ministry has picked up no trace of magic from around Mr. Potter's place of residence?"

Cornelius shook his head timidly. "Not one bit. Wandless magic, perhaps? It is the only type of magic that cannot be tracked by the Ministry."

"Impossible. Wandless magic is but a myth- if it were real, I would be able to use it. Now, let us go and find Mr. Potter so that we can bring him home to his relatives."

* * *

Harry was sitting on Salazar Slytherin's statue. He did not want to go inside, nor was he able to climb down to the floor of the chamber. In other words, he was stuck. However, he knew that he was safe inside the Hogwarts wards, and no one could find him in the Chamber of Secrets. He had to give it to whichever person had once used this place as a refuge- they had pretty good ideas.

However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the summer just sitting there. He sighed slightly and rose to his feet. He would explore the Basilisk's old quarters.

* * *

The residents of Little Whinging, Surrey openly stared at the eccentric men who had just appeared in the middle of the street. One was wearing… a dress? with pineapple designs on it. The other had a lime green bowler hat. The taller one seemed livid; the shorter, frightened. The tall man strode over to the park and to behind the playground.

Albus Dumbledore apparated straight into the middle of the street- statute of secrecy be damned, it wasn't like those laws applied to him, anyway. Those laws were for the common people, right? And why were all those damn Muggles staring at him! And then that blundering idiot Fudge had the audacity to… reprimand… him for apparating in front of the Muggles. Honestly! The nerve of him!

Albus strode over to the park where the blasted boy had last been seen. Indeed, he could trace a sliver of the boy's aura. However, it went dead where he had supposedly apparated away. There wasn't even a trace left to track him by.

Dumbledore was beyond furious and well on his way to homicidal. Somehow, Potter had escaped, without detection by the ministry.

"Aah, yes Cornelius, it looks as if dear Harry had an argument with his relatives and needed to cool off before returning home. He should be home soon."

"Albus, are you sure?"

"Of course! He does love his relatives, after all." Well, of course Potter didn't love his abusive muggle relatives, but the minister hardly needed to know that, after all.

Cornelius looked doubtful but apparated without complaint back to Arabella's house, from which the two men flooed away.

* * *

Harry stepped gingerly into the statue. "Lumos." The entire… hallway… was immediately flooded with light. The hallway was made of rough hewn stone. Harry walked down to the end, where a portrait seemed to be assessing him.

_**"Hello."**_ The portrait hissed.

_**"Hi?"**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"I am Harry. Who are you?"**_

Here the portrait seemed to hesitate for a moment. Harry suddenly realized who he was talking to.

_**"You are Salazar Slytherin."**_

_**"Indeed. How many other Parselmouths have you heard of?"**_

_**"Err- all of the Slytherin line?"**_

_**"Bleh. They aren't speaking Parseltongue, but a learned version of the language. They are not true speakers. There have only been three wizards with my gift, I believe. Myself, that Tom Riddle, and you."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"You don't know of any of this."**_

_**"How would I know? I turned fifteen yesterday, accidentally caused a major thunderstorm and therefore learned that I was a stormcaller, and then tried to use wandless magic and it worked, and then I tried to apparate to "somewhere where someone like me once took refuge, and I could live happily for the rest of the summer and not be disturbed by Dumbledore or the rest of the light, or dark sides." I somehow burst into flames instead of apparating and then ended up here, in the Chamber of Secrets, of all bloody places- so no, I don't know any of this."**_

_**"You have the Gift, and don't even know the full extent of it. You must be trained."**_

_**"Err- who the heck is supposed to train me? Voldemort?"**_

_**"No, not Tom Riddle- I am ashamed that he has my gift, personally."**_

_**"Who would train me, then?"**_

_**"Me, of course."**_

_**"But-"**_

A second later, there was a man standing in front of Slytherin's portrait, which had gone suspiciously still. He had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes just like Harry's. The man couldn't have been a day over twenty-one. He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

_**"Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter. I'm Salazar Slytherin. You can call me Salazar if you like, just don't call me Sal or Sally."**_

_**"What the heck just happened."**_ Harry demanded.

_**"What do you mean? I was being a portrait, to make sure you weren't like that horrible Tom Riddle. Then, I found out that you needed training. I'm here to take you to Atlantis, so that we can train you. We, being myself, my wife, and my daughter, both of which have the Gift as well."**_

_**"You're dead."**_ Harry deadpanned.

_**"Slight perk of being a necromancer- we don't die, unless we want to. That includes you. I've heard from my serpents you made use of that at a very young age. That Tom Riddle…"**_

_**"I'm a necromancer?"**_

_**"You have the Gift."**_ Salazar paused for a second. _**"You know what, why don't you come to Atlantis. Ro and Helena are so much better at explaining this kind of thing…"**_

_**"And why should I trust you?"**_

_**"Don't ask, just do."**_

_**"Good philosophy."**_

Seconds later, both Salazar and Harry disappeared in twin columns of fire.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Constructive reviews are appreciated!**

**Many thanks to my Beta. You're awesome, Je!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to my friend Je, for being my beta!**

_**This is Parseltongue**_

* * *

Concentrating on the name Atlantis, Harry flamed away as he had earlier. As soon as the flames died down and he could see, he began to look around.

When he had heard the name Atlantis, he had not realized that the manor would actually be in a giant air bubble, underwater. He had also severely underestimated the manor's size.

The building was huge. Built of black marble, with bronze and silver veins running through it. Harry vaguely registered the mix of Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors. Surrounding the air bubble around Atlantis, or at least the part Harry could see, were gardens of kelp with small silver fish darting around. Harry took in the entire view, wide-eyed. Salazar snorted.

_**"Oh, come on Hadrian, it isn't nearly that impressive!"**_

_**"You're kidding. Yes it is. Nearly as much as Hogwarts. Why Hadrian, anyway?"**_

_**"Harry is a nasty, common name."**_

_**"You just quoted my Muggle uncle!"**_

_**"Oh, the horror. Hadrian is better, anyway."**_

_**"I suppose I agree."**_

Salazar stepped forward and led Harry up the front path. The doors snapped open as they approached. If anything, the interior of Atlantis was even more impressive than the outside. It seemed to have similar floor plan to Hogwarts, with the main doors opening into a great hall. However, the whole hall was made of marble, like the outside. There were tapestries in all the Slytherin-Ravenclaw colors.

_**"This way, Hadrian."**_

Salazar led him up spiral staircase after spiral staircase. Finally, Salazar stopped and knocked on a door.**_ "Helena? You alive?"_**

Normally, Hadrian would have found this question hilarious. It lost some of its humor due to the fact that Salazar was dead serious. Oh, haha, dead serious.

The door was opened by a young woman. She didn't look a day over fifteen. She had dark, wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

_**"Yes, Dad. Mother is visiting Ric and Helga, though."**_

_**"Helena, this is Hadrian. Hadrian, my daughter Helena. Helena, Hadrian has the gift and knows basically nothing. Would you mind explaining? I need to fetch your mother."**_

With that, Salazar flicked his wrist and sent a wandless Avada Kedavra at himself, his corpse falling to the floor with a thud.

_**"Honestly, Father is SUCH a drama queen…"**_

* * *

"Point me." The wand in Albus Dumbledore's hand spun around and around. His hand shook in fury. This was not possible. The only wards that could possibly keep out the Elder Wand were the Hogwarts wards, crafted by the founders themselves. And as headmaster of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts wards could not keep him out.

The only possibility (As far as Dumbledore knew) was that Harry was dead.

And if Harry was dead, every bit of the blame would lay on Dumbledore's shoulders.

Honestly, if he ever saw the troublesome boy again, he would Avada him, just for this trouble.

There was no one left to play the martyr, to be killed by Voldemort.

There was no one left to play the hero of the fake prophecy.

Dumbledore sighed. He had no choice but to announce Harry's death to his Order.

* * *

_**"Well? What are you wating for, Hadrian? Come on in!"**_

_**"Sorry. That was a bit… unexpected."**_

_**"Oh, I see what you mean. He should be up in a bit, though he will be complaining that his back hurts from the fall. Serves him right."**_

Hadrian laughed as he stepped in. The room seemed to be a study of sorts. He could see a bedroom through a door on the opposite wall. The room was not nearly as intimidating as the rest of the house. It was lit warmly by the fire. The walls were a soft, starry blue and there was a large window on one side, showing one of Atlantis's many underwater gardens. The ceiling was enchanted like the one at Hogwarts in the Great Hall.

_**"Okay."**_ said Helena as she flopped down on one of the couches in front of the fire and gestured Hadrian to the other. **_"You have the gift. The first thing to know is that it may seem awesome at the beginning, it will eventually get very tiring. The most annoying one is Necromancy, meaning that we can travel between this world and the beyond easily, as you just saw, and sometimes bring people with us if they wish it. It's a huge responsibility, and it will last for the rest of eternity."_**

**_"Err- ok?"_**

**_"Right. There is no closure for us. We can visit the beyond, even stay there for centuries, but we were born for this sort of hero-thing. We get restless. And then we have no choice but to return. Death means nothing anymore. It's just like another place you can visit. And if you return, you have no choice but to fight- everyone kind of expects it of you. My family and I have returned to the wizarding world many times, fighting for both light and dark. It kind of feels like the whole world is a playground to us now. Did you know, my father is considered both the lightest and darkest wizard of all time? He was born as Salazar Slytherin, but when he returned from the beyond once he fought for the light under the name "Merlin." We still laugh about that one."_**

**_"Merlin- that's hilarious!"_**

**_"I know right!"_**

**_"Alright- well, I kind of understand the whole "expected to be hero" thing, but I still can't get my head around the "eternity" thing."_**

**_"You won't, ever. I haven't. As far as I know, my parents haven't either."_**

**_"Good to know."_** Hadrian said sarcastically.

Helena sighed. **_"It gets better over time, Hadrian."_**

The two sat in silence for a minute, Hadrian sitting and staring into the fire; Helena lying on her back on the couch and staring at the stars. Hadrian broke the silence._** "So what is this gift, anyway. What does it include? Where does it come from?"**_

_**"We don't know where it comes from. My father was the first to have it, that we know of. My mother was born with it several months later. I was born with it, and apparently you were too. It basically is a bunch of magical abilities. Let's see, we are stormcallers, partial Silvertounges, complete Metamorphmaguses, true parselmouths, and necromancers."**_

_**"I understood about half of those."**_

_**"Ok. You know about the whole stormcaller thing- we can control the weather, and it responds to our emotions. That's part of the reason Atlantis is under water- when we live on land, we can cause pretty vicious storms whenever we get angry."**_

_**"I see."**_ Hadrian remarked dryly.

_**"No you don't. It gets pretty scary, actually. I believe last time Mother and Father had a fight and we were living on the surface, the resulting storm demolished everything within a fifty-mile radius."**_

_**"Oh. Wow. I'll never survive Hogwarts- my "friends" make me so mad sometimes!"**_

_**"You'll learn, hopefully, to control your emotions at least a little bit. Father invented a magic called Occlumency to help."**_

_**"Cool! And what's this Silvertongue thing?"**_

Helena rolled her eyes.**_ "It's actually pretty awesome. Basically, you can convince people to do almost anything for you. It's pretty easy to train. See? Start hopping like a bunny rabbit."_**

Almost immediately, Hadrian was seized with the desire to obey and hop like a bunny rabbit. He managed to fight the urge for all of three seconds before he gave in with a glare at Helena, who was laughing helplessly at him.

**_"Ok, you can stop now."_**

Hadrian sent a silent, wandless jelly-legs jinx at Helena as soon as he stopped. Unfortunately, she was expecting it and sent back a hex of her own. Within seconds, the two were locked in a vicious play-duel.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. He was really not looking forward to this. "I'm afraid I have bad news."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Hope you like it!**

_**Once again, this is parseltongue.**_

* * *

The Order looked apprehensively up at their leader, the icon of the light.

"Harry Potter is dead."

Grimmauld Place exploded in a cacophony of shouts and cries.

* * *

Hadrian was saved from an embarrassing defeat by Salazar and Rowena.

_**"YES! You owe me a galleon, Ro. Look, they're trying to kill each other!"**_ Salazar exclaimed, delighted, as Helena's killing curse shot past Hadrian.

Rowena sighed. _**"Is it really too much to expect of you Helena, to not start attempting to mortally wound our guest within the first five minutes he is here?"**_

_**"Tempus. It's been six minutes, mother."**_

Rowena wisely chose to ignore her daughter. _**"Hello Hadrian, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. You can call me Rowena."**_ She looked almost identical to her daughter, just a few years older. She looked about twenty-five.

_**"Nice to meet you, Rowena."**_

_**"Ow. My back hurts. Remind me not to be so dramatic next time."**_ Salazar interjected. Helena and Hadrian took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

_**"Fine."**_ Salazar pouted. _**"Be that way."**_ He turned and pretended to storm out. Rowena sighed. _**"Helena, please don't kill Hadrian. He hasn't had to return from the beyond yet, so one of us would have to help him."**_

_**"Er- Mother, he has returned. Remember? He was one. I helped him."**_

_**"Fine. Just- be careful."**_

_**"Honestly, mother what's the worst we can do? It's not like we can do any lasting damage."**_

Rowena sighed again before turning and following her husband out.

_**"You're catching flies, Hadrian."**_

_**"You helped me when I was one?"**_

_**"Yeah! Necromancers need help the first time returning from the beyond. Father took two years learning to do it on his own. If I remember, you were a pretty cute one-year-old!"**_

_**"Merlin." Hadrian buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.**_

_**"Hadrian, you do know that when you swear on Merlin, you're swearing on my father's name, right?"**_

_**"Merli- UGH!"**_

_**Helena just laughed.**_

* * *

Remus Lupin was currently disgusted with the Order of the Phoenix. When it was announced that Harry, his pup, was dead, he was miserable for a second before the denial set in. Harry couldn't be dead.

Many of the others were not even upset at the news.

"But- he was going to marry me! I had the love potions ready and everything!"

"How will I become Minister now?"

"How will I get on a professional quidditch team?"

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but my family simply can not survive without access to his vault! I used the hundred galleons from last week up on dress robes for Ginny, and need to take out a thousand more for some for myself!"

The only people who actually looked upset- Himself, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, Mad-Eye, the twins, Charlie, and Bill. And surprisingly enough, a glimpse of sadness showed on Severus's face before being concealed with a sneer. He noticed that the twins, Charlie, and Bill looked disgusted when they heard that their parents had been stealing money from Harry.  
Harry wasn't dead. Couldn't be dead. And Remus had a very good idea on how to find him.

* * *

_**"Ok."**_ Helena said, becoming serious again. _**"So. Now you know Silvertongue and Stormcaller. The next one is that you are a complete metamorphmagus. In other words, you can look like anything. This includes inanimate objects and animals."**_

_**"Awesome!"**_

_**"Yes, it's really useful. The next is that you are a true Parselmouth. Parseltongue is more natural to you than English. That's why we are using Parseltongue right now."**_

_**"Ok… so if I get mad, I would start ranting in Parseltongue?"**_

_**"Yeah. Why, has it happened to you before?"**_

_**"Um- yeah. It really creeped everyone out."**_

**_"I bet it would. Anyway, lastly, we are Necromancers. We can travel freely between this world and the beyond, and take people with us if they wish to come. For instance, if your parents decided they wished to return from the dead, you could take them back to this world. We can die, but can return just as easily. Killing curses will not affect you if you do not want to be affected."_**

**_"Are we immortal?"_**

**_"Yes, in every sense of the world. We can appear any age, due to the Metamorphmagus abilities, and we can die, but nothing is really permanent."_**

**_"I don't think I like that."_**

**_"None of us do."_**

**_"So we're stuck saving the world for the rest of eternity?"_**

**_"Pretty much."_**

**_"Wonderful."_**

**_"I can practically see the sarcasm."_**

**_"Yup."_**

* * *

"Hedwig!" The snowy owl soared down onto Remus' outstretched arm.

"Hedwig, is Harry alive?"

The bird gave an affirmative hoot. Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you find him?"

Another affirmative hoot.

"Would you mind leading me to him?"

Hedwig took off and perched on the windowsill.

"Just a second, let me grab my broom."

Remus stepped into the hallway to summon his broom. The twins, Charlie, Bill, and Sirius were standing there, all holding extendable ears. "We're coming with you to find Harry."

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... Sorry for the wait. This is chapter 5. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Five minutes later, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were soaring away from Grimmauld place after Hedwig, in search of Harry. Behind them, in headquarters, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore were throwing temper tantrums at the inconvenience Harry had done them by dying.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hadrian asked, looking over at Helena where she was staring into the fire.

"We- my parents and I- are going to train you. You'll probably go back to Hogwarts next year, being the savior and all. We will start a new side- not the dark, or the light. Sort of in between. Dark without the killing people, Light without the corruption. We'll win, and save the wizarding world. Again. For the fourty-sixth time- for me, at least."

* * *

Hedwig flew onwards, day after day. They used a pair of time-turners (Remus didn't even want to think how Fred and George had gotten ahold of those) in order to keep themselves from taking too long to reach Harry. Even so, it was a week before Hedwig finally stopped. They were somewhere above the Pacific Ocean. Hedwig swooped downwards, towards the water, miming going underwater.

"He's underwater?"

An affirmative hoot.

Remus cast a bubble-head charm on himself and dove in.

* * *

Hadrian had spent the past week training brutally. However, he had considerable power and control now. He could throw and catch killing curses without being affected. He had power over his silvertongue ability and could resist Helena's. He had been trained in wandless magic- which was still ridiculously easy for him. He had trained as an air elemental. Overall, both Voldie-mart and Dumbledork were in for an unpleasant surprise.

Hadrian and Helena were both reading books in the vast library when the wards were disturbed. Hadrian concentrated on the magical signature.

"That's Remus!"

* * *

Remus was vaguely aware of the fact that the others had followed him. He swum deeper and deeper. Surprisingly, the water was not cold. It was as if there was a warming charm on it…

Without warning, he passed through a tangle of wards. It was more complex than the Hogwarts wards, even. Remus stopped short.

When they had passed through the wards, the manor appeared. It was built of black marble, with silver and bronze veins flecks. There was a forest of kelp and silver fish behind it. Over the door was the Hogwarts crest.

* * *

Half an hour later, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were seated in the entry hall, with Harry. Salazar, Rowena, and Helena were all standing in the corner under disillusionment charms. Harry found it incredibly difficult to speak in english.

"Harry, are you safe here?"

"Of course, Sirius. The only people that can reach this place are those who bear no ill intent towards me."

"So you live here alone?"

"Not exactly… So, what did Dumbledork tell you all about me?" Harry asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Only that you were dead."

"Who did he tell?"

"Just the Order. He told the Ministry that you were fine."

"How did they react?"

"Everyone except us started throwing temper tantrums about the inconvenience you did them in dying."

"What do you think about that?"

"The Order is despicable."

"Why do you fight for them?"

"Because Dark is infinitely worse."

_**"Ok?" **_Hadrian whispered.

_**"Ok. They're in."**_

"Welcome to the club!"

"Say what?"

"The third side of the war."

"Um… How many people are on it?"

"Before you guys showed up? Four."

"And they would be…"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Stop stalling, Harry."

"Helena and her parents?"

"Who's Helena?"

"Friend of mine…"

"You're still stalling. What's her last name?"

"That's complicated."

"What are her parents' names?"

"Er- _**Should I tell them?"**_

_**"Go ahead. They've joined the club."**_

"Her parents are Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"WHAT?!"

An hour later, they were still in shock. Firstly, two of the Hogwarts founders and their daughter were still alive. Secondly, Slytherin was not evil. Lastly, they were now fighting against both the Order of the flaming flamingos and I-Don't-Know-Who-Thank-You-Very-Much and his Death Munchers.

"So." Salazar said, looking delighted. "Time to train!"

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Many thanks to my friend Je for beta-ing. **

* * *

That summer was the best, most intense, summer of Remus's life. He had been trained as a fire elemental, given lessons in swordfighting from Godric Gryffindor in the beyond (Who knew, Avada Kedavras tickled. They f*cking tickled. Seriously?), died more times he could count (and sometimes in very painful ways- they really took duelling seriously here), and learned magic he had never dreamed existed.

And they had a almost-cure for his Lycanthropy. It allowed him to keep his mind, and transformations were not painful. It was basically just a mandatory Animagus transformation- one night a month as a wolf. Or, he could just die that night. And be brought back in the morning. He loved this place.

The adults (Remus and Sirius) still attended Order meetings. Sirius claimed he spent his time locked up with Buckbeak- which was partly true. Buckbeak had been delighted upon introduction to the manor, and was great friends with the other Hippogriffs there.

* * *

Surprisingly, Severus had approached them about "Potter." He had been taken to the manor.

* * *

The twins found the manor a great place to play pranks. And the more they trained, the more ingenious (and destructive) they became. Charlie walked through a doorway that blew the entire left wing of the manor (people included) to pieces. Of course, the damage was fixed within twenty-four hours, but seriously? The place had literally become a huge death trap!

* * *

Bill was nowhere to be found for the first month. Finally, he was located in an obscure corner of the library, attacking the books on ward- and curse-breaking.

* * *

Charlie was delighted to find that the grounds of the manor (the part included under the air bubble) housed four dragons of species thought to be extinct. He took them inside the manor and rode them around, destroying almost as much of the place as the twins.

* * *

Severus disappeared shortly after being shown around. He was found (predictably) in the potions labs.

* * *

All in all, it truly was a good thing that there were four necromancers there, with the number of people being strangled, burned, trampled, blown up, or killed in other ways. Luckily, dying and coming back to life neutralized any harm that was not directly and purposefully self-inflicted. Unfortunately, Lycanthropy could not be neutralized completely due to the fact that werewolves bit themselves every full moon.

* * *

The twins had taken it upon themselves to find all possible stupid ways of dying and making sure that the other occupants of the manor experienced them- from death by portkey into air directly on top of the Grand Canyon (that was ineffective, since Hadrian was the one who triggered it and he was an air elemental and therefore could fly), to death by choking on Lemon Drop. That was one of their favorites- now reserved for Dumbledork. He-whose-name-must-always-be-hyphenated was fated to spend the rest of his eternally long life being strangled by a stuffed animal snake in the deepest cell of Azkaban. Salazar found this hilarious. He about the only one in the manor who was not yet annoyed to death by the twins. Even Sirius had admitted that he now felt sorry for his former teachers, and apparently apologized to them during an Order member. Minerva McGonagall had immediately turned on him, suspecting him of being an intruder.

* * *

They had found a name for themselves. The Anemoi, the Greek gods of the winds. It was fitting- the winds that would dispel the storm hanging over the wizarding world. And, as Hadrian had pointed out, it was hard to make fun of. The twins immediately disproved that by calling him an airhead, but honestly, it was better than the burning pigeons or they-who-really-should-look-into-improving-their-diet-because-death-can't-be-nutritious-at-all.

* * *

They were all very disappointed when it came time to return to Hogwarts. They had agreed that the twins, Hadrian, and Snape should return. The twins and Hadrian would say that Voldemort had kidnapped them, and Snape had rescued them.

Several last-minute decisions made the return to Hogwarts much nicer. Dumbledore had been apparently going spare over the fact that, following the ministry's admission of Voldemort's return, many of his teachers had left.

So, when they arrived at the platform:

Hadrian, and the twins were students.

Remus was teaching Defense. (He had a pet dog, apparently.)

Severus, as usual, was teaching Potions.

Bill was going to teach Arithmancy.

Charlie was teaching Care of Magical Creatures.

It was a last-second decision. One second, Helena, Salazar and Rowena were seeing them off, the next, three 15-year-old "transfer students" were sitting in the compartment with them. All the Anemoi would be at Hogwarts.

As soon as the compartment door was locked, warded, and silenced, they all burst out laughing.

"You know, there is something strange about being on your way to a school your parents helped found, with your parents standing next to you as 15-year-olds." The four with the Gift had gotten better at controlling their Parseltongue and speaking in English- most of the time.

Hadrian snorted. "If only Dumbledore knew. How are you guys going to work out the whole "transfer" thing, anyway?"

"Eh, we can just ask the castle to fix everything for us."

"It's sentient?"

"She is."

"Awesome!"

"Mother, Father, what are our names going to be?"

"First of all, Helena, don't call us Mother and Father. It just sounds really, really awkward when we are all the same age."

"She has a point. What are you guys going to be named? Helena is a relatively common name, but I have a strange feeling the King Lemon Drop would suspect something fishy if you went as Rowena and Salazar."

The twins cut in from where they were scheming in the corner. "Rowena can be Rena"

"And Salazar can be Sally!" They turned back to muttering together quietly.

"Absolutely not. There is no way anyone is calling me Sally."

"I'm ok with Rena."

"We can call Salazar Tom!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yuck! After He-who-is-fated-to-eternal-strangling-by-stuffed-animal-snake?"

"Yup! By the way, how is he your descendent?"  
Helena cut in. "Probably through my younger brother, Soren Slytherin, and his wife Annemarie Gryffindor. I think Alyssa Ravenclaw, his twin, my sister, died young- something about trying to steal the diadem and run away, and neither had the Gift. The two of them were my only siblings."

"Anyway, so as of now we have Helena, Rena, and Tom. Last names?"

"I don't know, we need name with considerable influence. Preferably some that actually belong to us. Le Fay?"

"Nah, you were considered "Dark""

"What was our name when we pretended to be three brothers? Peverell?

"Right, and we made those artifacts. Whatever happened to them, anyway?"

"Hmm… I gave the cloak to Rosaline Potter. Harry, do you have an invisibility cloak?" Helena asked.

"Yeah! Actually, I do!"

"Accio invisibility cloak." The silvery material came speeding towards Helena. "Awesome! I'm glad you have this!" She handed it back to him. He grinned at her. "Yeah, it's helped me a lot!"

"I actually don't know what happened to the wand. I had to leave it behind when we "died…" Too bad." Salazar said. "It was pretty powerful."

"The stone got put on a ring… I don't know where it went, though. It was useless to me- I made it more for a friend of mine."

"So, is it settled? Tom, Rena, and Helena Peverell? Sisters and a brother? And you guys will just look like younger versions of yourselves?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"We might have some difficulties with the Peverell name, though. It's not like we had any heirs back then."

"Salazar, it's probably been long enough that no one really knows anymore. Tell them our family lived in France."

"Ugh. My French is horrible."

Just then, the compartment door slid open. Remus, Bill, and Charlie stood there.

"Hey, we got bored waiting for the train to show up, so we popped over." They had all started calling Apparition "Popping" after Hadrian had started calling it that. "Severus apologizes but says that he has a reputation to uphold and arriving on the Hogwarts Express would wreck everything."

"Well, we're almost there, anyway."

Just then, the twins gave a sudden evil laugh. All the other Anemoi looked suitably wary.

"Salazar?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"I'm George."

"No, you aren't, Fred."

"Fine. Salazar, is it possible to imperio a Thestral?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Generally causing chaos?"

Salazar smirked. "Remind me why you both aren't in Slytherin, again?"

* * *

A pleasant couple hours went by before the train finally started to slow. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Many thanks to my beta, my friend Je.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was raining (courtesy of Hadrian and Helena, who both loved the rain and called storms whenever they went above water) when the group of six left the train (Remus, Charlie, and Bill had apparated back into Hogwarts, which was possible with any of the founders' permission.) The twins headed off to prepare their first prank. Almost immediately, the "Peverells" and Hadrian ran into Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hadrian clenched his fists. The downpour worsened, and a bolt of lightning slammed into a nearby tree. Merlin. This was not good. If the storm was this bad at the sight of them… he dreaded to think what would happen when they started talking.

"Harry! You're safe! We have to go tell Dumbledore!" Hermione ran forward and hugged Hadrian. Hadrian just stood there stiffly.

"Great." Salazar -Tom- muttered, so only Rowena -Rena- could hear. "Now the girl's gone and made Hadrian mad and Helena jealous."

"Five galleons the bushy-haired girl will end up mysteriously hit by lightning."

"No way, that's obvious. Five galleons Helena will cause it."

"You're on. I say Hadrian will cause it."

Hadrian stiffened as Hermione hugged him. He could practically hear her thoughts- sometimes he hated being so good at legilimency. 'Ugh, now I have to put up with him AGAIN. At least Professor Dumbledore promised if I was his friend I would become minister…'

"What's up, mate? How've you been? We were so worried! Where were you!" Ron patted Hadrian on the back. 'Yes, quidditch star, here I come!' he thought. Hadrian winced, visibly. He was so angry he knew if he tried to talk, it would come out in Parsel. Every nearby tree had been fried by lightning. He felt Helena slip her hand into his, and relaxed a little. Until Ginny stepped forward.

"Who's that bitch next to you, Harry?"

The wind shoved Ginny backwards into the ground and a bolt of lightning slammed down on top of her. Salazar just barely managed to deflect it away. After all, necromancers were sent to Azkaban, no questions asked, so it would be better not to kill anyone.

Helena squeezed Hadrian's hand. Knowing he would be unable to speak in English, she stepped forward. "I am Helena Peverell."

"That's impossible." Hermione said. "The three Peverells had no heirs."

"And what" Helena practically hissed. "would you know about our family?"

"Our family…" Hermione echoed.

"No. Not your family. Our family." Salazar said. "I am Thomass Peverell, and thesse are my ssisterss. Rena and Helena Peverell."

Ginny seemed to shake off the shock. "What are you doing standing next to my Harry, Peverell?" She spat the name as if it were a curse.

"Sshe iss my friend. And I am not yoursss" Harry managed to speak English, albeit with a lisp.

Ginny sidled forward in what she clearly thought was a seductive manner. It wasn't. "No, Harry, love, they aren't your friends. Ron and Hermione are your friends, and I am your girlfriend. Remember, Harry? You love me, you just have to admit it. Why bother spending time with that-"

Hadrian's control snapped. Helena's did, at the exact same time. Salazar had to admit, it was extremely tempting to just sit back and watch as Hadrian and Helena destroyed everything in a 20-mile radius, but they had worked hard on that castle and he wasn't about to watch it get destroyed. Rowena was thinking the same. They both stepped forward and cast a purple shield over the two. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were cowering on the ground a small distance away. They had to get Helena and Hadrian to snap out of it. When those with the Gift became angry enough, they would lose their sense of self and their magic would explode outwards. They had to be reminded who they were.

_**"Helena."**_ Rowena said. The girl did not react, though Hermione, Ron, and Ginny screamed at the use of Parseltongue.

_**"Helena Celeste Ravenclaw." ** _Rowena shouted.

Helena turned and looked at Rowena with blank eyes. _**"Mother…"**_

Salazar stepped forward next to his wife. _**"Helena, calm down. Remember who you are. Come on."**_

_**"Father…"**_ Helena suddenly seemed to snap out of it. She immediately turned to Harry, who was still in the trance-like state.

_**"Hadrian."**_

_**"Hadrian James."**_ Still no reaction from the boy.

_**"Hadrian James Potter!"**_ Nothing.

_**"Hadrian James Salazar Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin!"**_ Salazar said, finally.

Hadrian turned to them. _**"Salazar… Rowena… Helena!"** _Hadrian shook off the trance. _**"What happened?"**_

_**"It's alright, Hadrian. Happens when one of us' control snaps."**_

_**"I see. And what are we going to do with them?"** _Harry pointed over his shoulder at the three Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Salazar smirked._** "Obliviate."**_

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, contemplating what he was about to do. He would have to announce to the school that Harry, the troublesome boy, was being trained separately from everyone else and would not be attending Hogwarts.

Just then, he felt an incredible rush of power. Every silver instrument in his office spontaneously combusted.

What was that? Dumbledore thought, shakily. Whoever it was, they would have to have a mysterious accident. After all, there could be no one alive that was more powerful than Dumbledore…

* * *

After obliviating the three annoying Gryffindors, the "Pervells" and Hadrian joined the twins in one of the carriages.

"Ugh." Salazar said suddenly.

"What?"

"I just realized, this means I'm going to have to be a Gryffindor!"

"Ugh." Rowena echoed.

"Ugh. Hadrian, why couldn't you have been a Slytherin!" Helena exclaimed.

"Dumbles made sure that I was in the mindset of Dumbledore=Good, Voldemort=Slytherin=Evil."

"I am so going to follow him into the beyond and make his death a living hell- wait no, a dying hell? Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but I understand. Yeah. Death by lemon drop. Thanks for the idea, by the way, Fred, George."

"It's no problem-"

"Harry dear-"

"But I think it's time-"

"O twin of mine-"

"That we start-"

"Wreaking havoc!"  
"Just a second. Hogwarts?"

"Rowena. Welcome home."

"Of course, Hogwarts. Do you mind adding three names to the Hogwarts roster? 5th years, Rena, Helena, and Tom Peverell? Homeschooled, transferred here."

"It's no problem, Rowena."

"Thank you." She turned to the twins. "Ok, ready?"

All at once, the "horseless" carriages careened off course and dumped their occupants onto the ground. Hadrian and Salazar (both wind elementals) made sure that the Anemoi landed softly, but everyone else hit the ground hard. Laughing softly, the Anemoi quickly disillusioned themselves and apparated into the Great Hall. It was time to begin saving the world.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
